


Day 2: Adventure

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 2, HiJack March Madness 2016, Jack's a good BF, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Stoick's dead in this one, madness16 day 2, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Chief of Berk wasn't a honeymoon. </p><p>So, as the good and loving boyfriend he was, Jack planned a day off for Hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Wifi was a bitch, so this is quite late. Oh well, time to get started on the next one!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!! :3

Being Chief of Berk wasn't a honeymoon. Sure he got a few weeks of training and being the leader of Berk Academy before helped, but on this scale it was insane. He had to attend every matter happening on that lone island, whether be it dragon or viking. And both situations were equally _mind-boggling._

Stock's death still haunted him, but he pushed down the grief to focus on the village. They don't need a cracking Chief, they needed a strong rock to support them. They needed someone to guide them and help them, make decisions for the good of the village. He couldn't be selfish, he had to put everyone before him. But of course he took a few hours off to fly with Toothless, he wasn't going to neglect his own dragon. Having his mother made the whole thing better and worse at the same time. Her support and comfort helped him, but her very presence just reminded him of the chance they almost but never got. A chance at being a complete family.

But every night, when he climbed the stairs leading to his room, his spirits lifted as soon as they landed on Jack. He would hug the pale boy close to his chest, if not leaning onto him a bit due to exhaustion. Jack would always lead them to the bed and gently laid down the tired man. After all his gear and shirt had been shed, leaving him only his pants, they would hold each other in their arms. Hiccup would run his hands across the expanse of Jack's skin, the cool touch soothing him. He would always cling onto him and bury his face in the soft snowy locks, nuzzling closer every chance he got.

Some nights he would suddenly feel extreme pain in his chest, close to a breaking heart, and he would erupt into hard sobs and breaths. He would curl into himself as if to protect himself against the intense pain assaulting him. His voice would come out in wails and sometimes it was hard to breathe. In those times all his walls broke down and revealed just how lost he was without his father. In those times Jack and Valka would hold him in their arms with their voices thrumming their body and heartbeats resounding against their chests. Hiccup would always feel safe then, but the grief still lingered.

Jack is concerned for his boyfriend, bags under his eyes and posture stiff. And the way the man clung onto him, it was as if he was afraid he would lose Jack if he so much as loosened his grip. He was working himself to the bone, and the immortal thought any longer and Hiccup will shatter. So, as the good and loving boyfriend he was, Jack planned a day off for Hiccup.

It wasn't hard to do so, honestly. Astrid would take over as leading chief for the day, along with the help of the rest of their friends. This leaves Hiccup completely free. Valka volunteered to handle any dragon situations. Of course, Hiccup didn't know any of this. He was resisting when Jack told him they're going on an adventure away from Berk just for a day. As much as the Chief protested, he later gave in at the insistence of everyone he came across.

Jack lead Hiccup far from Berk, speeding up their travel with the headwinds. Toothless was excited, it's been a long time since they'd flown like this. They stopped by many islands and big lands, discovering so many species of animals and weird plants. They would stay out of sight of villages, not wanting to give them a scare at the sight of a black dragon flying in the sky. The sights were breathtaking, rendering Hiccup speechless at the very new world around him.

When the day was over, Hiccup asked Jack why did he do all this. Jack answered from his heart, and told Hiccup that his father would not want him to give up exploring, as he knew that was what Hiccup loved to do. Said man thought it over, and when he was holding Jack close to him in bed, he smiled and thanked Jack again and again for their amazing adventure.


End file.
